civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Indonesia (Gajah Mada)
Indonesia led by Gajah Mada is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Indonesia The history of the 18,307 islands that comprise the Indonesian archipelago is actually that of hundreds of city-states, small kingdoms, and occasional empires. The first of which is thought to be the kingdom of Dvipantara mentioned in the Indian epic Ramayama, composed c. 200 BC. The last significant Hindu kingdom, the Majapahit Empire, unified most of the archipelago in the 13th century AD. There followed a succession of Islamic sultanates which dominated the major islands until the arrival of European explorers and traders. Known as the "Spice Islands" to the Europeans, lying astride trade routes between the Far East and the West, the Portuguese, Spanish, British and Dutch vied for control of the island chain until the Dutch East India Company came to rule Indonesia. Despite a four-year armed struggle for independence against the Dutch following the Second World War, and periods of unrest since, the country is now more stable, progressive and harmonious than ever, despite occasional outbreaks of sectarian and political violence. Reflecting the ethnic, religious, cultural and linguistic pluralism that resulted from this contentious past is Indonesia's national motto: Bhinneka Tunggal Ika ("Unity in Diversity"). Gajah Mada Gajah Mada (loosely translated as the "Elephant General"), hero to the people of Indonesia and symbol of national pride and patriotism, served as Prime Minister of the Majapahit Empire of Indonesia for the better part of the 14th century AD. Although little information exists as to his early life and upbringing, it is known that he was born a commoner, rising to power based solely on his intellect and cunning - along with a renowned ferocity in battle. Serving as a royal bodyguard, Gajah Mada was instrumental in quashing a rebellion against his king, and was rewarded with a path to joining the ruling elite. Eventually rising to the position of Prime Minister, Gajah Mada led the Majapahit Empire to great success in conquering many of the neighboring island kingdoms, becoming the first to unite much of the territory that encompasses modern Indonesia. Dawn of Man Honour be with you, oh great hero Gajah Mada, prime minister of Majapahit and uniter of the Indonesian archipelago. The stories of your heroism on the battlefield are bested only by the legends of your sworn oath to unite the far-flung islands of Indonesia under one banner. Serving your queen and empire with loyalty, you not only strive to fulfill your oath and conquered any who stood in your path, but you succeeded in capturing what was then the entirety of the known archipelago, the first to unite what is today modern Indonesia. Mighty warrior Gajah Mada, your people yearn for a strong leader who can return them to prosperity! Will you set out to conquer the neighboring kingdoms, further expanding your glory of your empire? Will you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Hangadegto kito hinar pakan maha wiryo, Gajah Modo, ring Nuswantoro! (You face us, the great warrior, Gajah Mada of Nusantara!) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Sumpah Palapa "I, Gajah Mada, as prime minister, will not taste food with spices if I have not united Nusantara. I will not taste food with spices if I have not defeated Gurun, Seram, Tanjungpura, Haru, Pahang, Dompo, Bali, Sunda, Palembang, Tumasik." Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Indonesia * Player must be at War * Must have at least 3 units with the Mystic Blade or related Promotions inside or adjacent the Capital * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +30 Experience for the 3 units * A Great General appears in the Capital Take Control of the Spice Trade Nutmeg, clover, humble black pepper. Every grain is worth its weight in gold in the eyes of those cursed with less spicy national cuisines. Our spices' desirability abroad puts us in a position to dominate in international trade. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Indonesia * Player must have a domestic source of at least 1 of the following: Nutmeg, Cloves, Pepper * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Allows the establishing 2 additional Trade Routes * 2 Cargo Ships appear in the Capital Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your batik clothes and listening to your Gamelan music. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Brave New World Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:East Indies Cultures Category:Indonesia